


Eye to Eye (YとY)

by incandescence



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six years and a big picture folder labelled “Yama-chan~” on his desktop later, Yuto’s forced to admit that maybe things changed somewhere along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye to Eye (YとY)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Michiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Michiru/gifts).



“Here, let me take some.”

It startles Yuto out of his concentration - he hadn’t realised Yamada had been paying attention to him - but he passes the camera to Yamada’s outstretched hand feeling more than just a little pleased. “Don’t delete anything, okay?” he teases, even though Yamada has long since stopped requesting his photos get deleted or not taken at all.

“We’ll see,” Yamada counters, dodging the leg Yuto kicks up and lifting the camera so he’s peering into the viewfinder. “Pose.”

* * *

  
The moment they meet, Yuto already knows that Yamada is special; that he’ll play an important role in his life in one way or another. It’s inexplicable, this feeling, but Yuto is as certain of it as he is that he has ten fingers and ten toes, and that he loves his family more than anything else in this world.

After a bit of prodding, he finds out their journey home coincides part of the way.

“Want to go home together?” he asks, feeling a bit like a good senpai when the older boy nods shyly, eyes wide.

* * *

  
“Don’t laugh,” Yamada commands, repositioning himself on the couch, camera balanced precariously in his hand. “I want to take your serious side.”

Yuto tries his best to maintain a straight face, often a difficult feat to accomplish when Yamada’s involved. “Sure,” he agrees easily, and tries to hide the telltale twitch of the corners of his mouth with one hand.

“You talk to us, right?” Yamada asks, tilting his head this way and that, deep in concentration. “When you’re taking pictures.”

He can’t help it - a smile spreads slowly across his face. That didn’t take long at all. Yuto hums his assent. “Like this is fine.”

* * *

  
Yuto wants to smile all the time when Yamada’s around, and Yuto has never been one to fight involuntary reactions. People everywhere have begun to notice it but Yuto doesn’t care - he just smiles wider.

“If I were a girl, I’d fall for Yamada!” he says unabashedly when cameraman-san catches him staring during PV filming, because he thinks it’s kinda cool, the concept of falling for your best friend.

* * *

  
Despite everything, they work in silence.

“It’s nice,” he admits when Yamada finally lowers the camera, relaxing against the side of the couch and slinging an arm across the back. “When people take an interest in one of my hobbies, I mean,” he adds when Yamada raises an eyebrow. “Kind of like reassurance that I’m not just boring people with my rants.”

Yamada snorts. “You do bore people with your rants,” he retorts, and Yuto laughs so hard he nearly falls off the couch.

* * *

  
It starts when Yuto catches Yamada frowning at his reflection in the mirror - what they see must be completely different, because Yuto can't imagine the sight of Yamada making him anything but happy.

Six years and a big picture folder labelled “Yama-chan~” on his desktop later, Yuto’s forced to admit that maybe things changed somewhere along the way.

* * *

  
“You always look like you’re having so much fun,” Yamada comments as he hands the camera back. “I think it’s nice, to have something you’re so passionate about. I’m kind of jealous you have so many.”

Yuto smiles wryly. It’s not the first time he’s been told that. “Yeah. A lot of the time I don’t notice until I'm too far gone.”

His eyes don’t leave Yamada’s own, in which a flicker tells Yuto that the implication of his words are far from lost.

* * *

  
There are very few times Yuto ever finds himself at a loss for words; mind blank, body trembling, but trying to find ways to tell Yamada that he’s in love with him is definitely one of them.

Trying to find ways to tell Yamada so his friend will actually _believe him_ is an entirely different matter, because he’s been saying pretty much the same thing every couple of months since that first year, and it’s always met with the same reaction.

* * *

  
“I meant it, the other day,” he sighs finally, tired, as well, if Yamada’s expression is any indication, of a week of beating around the bush. “I really meant it. I know you think I’m just saying it as a joke, but it stopped being just a joke a long time ago.”

There’s another flash of understanding, and Yuto knows they’re getting closer to what he promised himself all those years ago. It was always about understanding, never about feeling the same, although what Yuto currently reads in those big damn eyes give him more hope than he’s ever had before.

He takes a deep breath, ready to give it one, last shot.

* * *

  
“I like you!” Yuto beams at Yamada from across the table at their favourite ice-cream parlour after school, swinging his legs freely inside the little booth.

Yamada looks up, puzzled. “Do you even know what that means?” he asks seriously, before stealing Yuto’s last remaining strawberry.

Yuto thinks it’s an odd question to ask - if you like someone, you like someone, right? - but then again, there’s a part of Yamada that’s a little odd, just one part of the Yamada he finds so fascinating. He has a sneaking suspicion that Yamada himself doesn’t know what it means, and even if Yuto doesn’t really either yet, he decides to keep saying it until one day, they do.


End file.
